1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system power management, and more particularly to a system and method for a configurable portable information handling system cover switch delay before initiation of a powered down state.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems having portable configurations have become increasingly popular over time. Portable information handling systems provide users with greater flexibility by allowing users to carry the portable information handling systems with them as they work, such as to meetings. Wireless networks have contributed to the popularity of portable information handling systems by allowing users to access network functions on-the-go in a variety of locations, such as e-mail and Internet functions. However, portability is not without limitations. One significant limitation is that portable information handling systems generally rely on internal battery power. Once the battery loses its charge, the portable information handling system becomes unusable absent external power. To preserve battery power, information handling system managers apply a variety of power conserving techniques. For instance, the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) standard sets a number of reduced power states that portable information handling system assume during periods of user inactivity. The standby ACPI power state is assumed by having the information handling system store current settings in permanent memory, such as the hard disc drive, or in temporary memory, such as RAM, and then having the information handling system power down most or all of the power consuming electronic components. When the information handling system is reactivated, such as by inputs from a user, the stored settings are recalled.
One typical situation that results in a transition to the ACPI standby mode is the closing of a portable information handling system cover. When a user closes the cover of a portable information handling system, the system typically assumes that the user does not intend to use the system for a period of time and thus powers down. Although powering down to the standby state saves power, it generally takes a considerable amount of time to recover from the standby state to the active operational state. In some instances, users will partially close a cover without intending to initiate the standby state but will enter the standby state through inadvertent activation of the cover switch that monitors cover position. For instance, a user may wish to partially close the cover of a portable information handling system to connect a peripheral or to maintain privacy of displayed material when another individual approaches or when in a meeting. Users who inadvertently initiate the standby state are often frustrated by the amount of time taken by the system to recover to the operational state. Inadvertent transition to the standby state creates an inconvenience for users under time pressure to perform tasks, such as send e-mail or open a document for viewing or editing.